Do it now, remember it later
by DCUO Statellizer
Summary: song-fic. song title is Do it now, remember it later By Sleeping with Sirens. rated T for violence and theft. Freddie and Melanie drives around in a stolen car collecting violation tickets for the poor owner to pay for when they return his car. but that's just the least of his worries.


iCarly Song-fic

Song Reference: Do it now, remember it later by Sleeping with Sirens

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, also the song and band mentioned above

* * *

Carly and Sam met by their lockers before heading to their cafeteria for lunch supposedly with Freddie, only they haven't seen their tech friend since this morning.

"Hey Sam, have you seen Freddie?" Carly asked her blonde friend as she walked towards their locker.

"No, I thought you had first period with him? I've been wondering too since this morning, it's uncommon for Fredward to want to skip the whole day and even if he wanted to, he would've told us right?" Sam replied to her brunette friend, a look of worry is clearly evident on Carly's face.

Just then their friend Wendy approached them, "you guys! Have seen the latest hit video on TheSlap?"

Carly and Sam looks at Wendy with a slightly perturbed expression. "No why?" they both asked.

"Then you have got to see this, you won't believe who's in it until you see it." Wendy said, pulls out her laptop, and opens it for the Carly and Sam to view. They had to let the video buffer for a few minutes, so they find a seat in the cafeteria where Wendy can show them the video that apparently has gotten so many hits and not a single negative comment so far(not from teenagers anyway). What amazed them more was that it was just uploaded via mobile pear phone just an hour into their school day.

When they started the video, Carly and Sam let out an audible gasp. The screen displayed Freddie clad in a white undershirt, jean jacket(hooded), black jeans and black tennis shoes; with Sam's twin sister Melanie in her long sleeve black turtle neck blouse, slim fit jeans and chucks; her hair up on its usual ponytail.

_In the video_

_"Hey guys, my name is Freddie Benson, technical producer of the hit webshow iCarly." Freddie greeted into the camera. "And no, this lovely lady beside me is not my and Carly's best friend Sam Puckett." Freddie looked at the blonde beside him._

_"That is indeed correct folks, for I am Melanie Puckett, Sam's twin sister." Melanie introduced herself with glee in her voice. "now you may all be wondering what we have in store for in this video, well let us answer that with a question." She then turned to Freddie._

_"hey Freddie?" Melanie asked._

_"yes Melanie?"_

_"do you remember when you were a kid, when they said that what we want could never be done?" She asked Freddie in a play act kind of way_

_"uhg, Where do I start Mels? You're lucky you haven't met my mom." Freddie retorts._

_"Well then, why don't we discover how it feels for us to do whatever we want to?"Melanie asked._

_"Let's get right on it then; what do you have in mind?"_

_"I think I wanna steal a car, I've been learning some lockpicking skills lately plus I've got just the idea of whose car in mind." Melanie said, followed by an intro of the song _(do it now, remember it later by sleeping with sirens)

Even though half convinced that the two nicest people and their Best friends would actually be doing what Melanie had just suggested, a horrified look face across their face.

The video show of what seemed to be a red Camaro with white stripe is truly being locked picked by a leather gloved Melanie with Freddie Standing watch. Soon the door opens and Freddie hops in the driver side of the car with Melanie in the passenger seat and the camera following to sit in the back.

If what expression they have worn before were horrified looks, Carly and Sam although more on Carly's part for she wore and even more horrified look when Freddie breaks the ignition and had Melanie hot wire the car while he popped the hood to turn off(break) the gps silent stolen car alarm. Sam now is getting amused at Freddie's and her twin's stunts so far and wonders how far will they go.

The video cuts off and resumes showing Freddie having a wonderful time at a local café but apparently waiting for something as the camera is focused on the car parked on the street on a no parking zone with a 500 dollar violation fee.

Carly groans as she palms her forehead. "tell me this isn't happening… Sam? Please tel… you're enjoying this?" Carly exclaimed when she saw Sam excited expression.

"What? Can't I be proud for my twin sister and favorite tech nerd finally coming over to the dark side?" Sam asked with a very big grin unaffected by Carly's icy glare. "C'mon carls, I'm sure those are just stunts, let's keep watching."

They now saw the purpose of parking the car on the no parking zone, apparently Freddie and Melanie wanted to violation ticket, but not just the one, for they proceeded to other places earning a total of three more 500 dollar violation tickets. But what would give them a shock is just about to happen.

_"Kind of boring just us three doing this huh?" Freddie turned to Melanie inside the car._

_"Yeah, I wish Carly and Sam are here with us." Melanie said_

_"Well, I'm sure we can make it to Seattle in a little under an hour with this baby's speed, wanna go pick up?" Freddie asked with a boyish grin._

_Melanie giggles and answers. "Hell yeah!"_

The video ends and as if on cue, Carly, Sam and Wendy hears the unmistakable purr of a Camaro's engine. The engine sound cuts off and a sound of one of the car's door opens and closes.

Carly and Sam exit the cafeteria while Wendy opted to stay knowing that the two are probably being picked up to cut class the whole day, they really aren't having that much class anyway since it's close to year end so the least she can do for her friends is to cover for them.

Carly stalked towards Freddie when she saw him leaning on the Camaro's hood, "Fredward Benson! HOW DARE YOU SKIP SCHOOL TO BE with…" Carly started off fuming while pointing her index finger at him angrily, but softened on the spot when she was about to refer for Melanie as something she'd rather not refer to her best friends as. "Oh hi Mels and… GIBBY!?" you were the one recording!? How'd you get in on this?"

Before Gibby could answer they were interrupted by Sam slightly shoving Carly to get inside the car, "C'mon Carls! Drive now talk later, I swear this is gonna be worth your while, or would you rather sit in Ms. Briggs class while you listen to that incessant whining?" Sam excitedly said.

Carly suddenly realizes, "Wait… Sam?! You're in on this too?" her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Not until about a minute ago… Frednubs and Mels texted me the deets. Now c'mon, we've got someone I would sooo love to beat up." Sam pleaded.

Carly lets out a sigh ignoring Sam's last sentence about beating someone up. "Fine… But I'm mad at you right now Freddie." Carly said as she moved to the back seat with Sam and Gibby.

Freddie just smirks, "Love you too Carls." He glances at her from the rear view mirror. "Ready to go guys?" taking the silence as a yes, he puts on some music and they head off towards Melanie's boarding school.

"What are we doing here?" Carly impatiently asked her friends.

"oh, just to teach some unfaithful douche bag a lesson he'll never forget until the afterlife." Sam said in a nonchalant tone, but Carly could see the murderous glint in her best friend's eyes.

"Why don't you give him a call Mels." Freddie requested Melanie.

"Glad to." Melanie grins and makes the call a bit away from the group.

"He's headed here now." Melanie said as she walks back to them.

Not a moment too soon, they see someone running towards them or rather towards the car. Carly recognizes who it is. "Steven!? What are you doing here? Isn't this a boarding school for smart people?"

"Steven here so graciously lent us his car for us to use Carls. I just thought, maybe we should thank him for his generosity." Freddie with a neutral expression, but Carly can feel the chill in his words. Sam however wasn't as subtle with her expression.

Taken aback by the group he was greeted with, it took Steven a moment to recover and put on a brave face, "Lent you my car my ass! You stole it Benson! But hey, I know how unpopular my life still is about that little stunt you pulled on your webshow exposing me so I'll let you off the hook." Steven said with a smug look on his face.

"You could… but Sam here has got some business with you." Freddie said

Steven's eye bulged with fear when he realized that they know what he has done. He turned to Sam and tried to plead.

"Oh no you don't, not this time Steven and guess what? Carly here wouldn't be able to stop me this time, sure I respected her decision last time because you hurt her and I didn't want to add to that by doing something she doesn't want me to do." Sam said with an icy glare, she grabbed Steven's collars. "But you, trying to get it on with my twin Sister Melanie!? You think she'd fall for your sweet talks and flashy car!?" "Freddie? Wanna take the _virgin _(first)hit on our boy here? I know you wanted to smash his face in last time?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Nah he's all yours Sam, I think we'll enjoy the show right here… Can you pop the trunk open Mels? I'll grab us some drinks from the cooler." Freddie said as Melanie beamed and nod in agreement.

Carly finally recovering the use of her voice while Freddie got them drinks, "Freddie! What's going on?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I think it's best if I tell that story, long version later at your apartment Carly." Melanie said to Carly, "basically, Steven ran here to an exclusive boarding to hide from his shame after you guys exposed him on iCarly. But he never really got a lesson in respecting women; to the first he sets his sights on he goes back to his old ways. Lucky me I guess, I was his supposed first victim."

They looked over to where Sam and Steven when they heard a loud thud and a body hitting the ground.

"Aw! SAM! You put him down too quick! I was just about to open my soda… 'sigh' here's yours." Freddie resigns and tosses Sam a can of soda. Then Freddie walks towards the groaning Steven still on the ground and in great pain, "Hey buddy, I suggest you take this as a personal lesson on how you should treat women, I mean, you're lucky Sam's only a 1st degree black belt in karate; she's been lazing around lately and not to mention she used a knee to your groin imagine how scrambled those would have been if she somehow decided to use her fists?" Freddie said in an icy tone the chilled Steven with incomprehensible fear.

"C'mon guys, let's go home. Mels, you're bringing your car around?" Freddie asked.

"Yup, C'mon Sam, Gibbs. You two are riding with me." Melanie said as she cheerfully lead the two. "Got it everything Gibby?" she asks Gibby, remembering the video.

"Yep, I know our those guys at Hollywood arts would love to see this, especially that mean girl Jade and of course Tori." Gibby chuckles at the thought of Tori and Jade along with their HA friends on what grief they had added to Steven Carson's already miserable life.

Carly and Freddie walks not too far behind the other three since he parked his car beside Melanie's when he and Gibby came that morning. "What would you have done Freddie?" Carly asks in a timid voice.

"Honestly Carls? Probably a lot worse than what Sam did, She's got a better handle on her anger since she's familiar with that emotion. But had you granted me that opportunity back when we were in L.A… well let's just say that he may have the possibility of never regaining the ability to talk and form his sweet words to seduce girls." Freddie said in the deadliest tone she'd ever heard from him, and she knew for a fact that he's not capable of bluffing.

"You scare me sometimes…" Carly lets out a single tear as she clutches on to him tighter.

"I'm sorry for scaring Carly, but I'm not apologizing for that poor excuse of a human being." Freddie stated in a soothing voice.

"I know, I stopped caring for him the minute you guys proved he was cheating on me with Tori." Carly said as she looked up to Freddie and met his now warm chocolate brown eyes.

Freddie leaned in to give Carly a chaste kiss in which she was reluctant to break when he did. "Now C'mon, let's go home, have a smoothie and relax with our Friends, besides Melanie and I are racing back on who get's to pay for the smoothie." They Started giggling as he lead towards his car.

"hey you're not supposed to drive fast." Carly playfully scolds him.

"eh, we'll do what we want to. Right Mels!" Freddie called over as he took off the parking lot, and Melanie's car still idling by clearly forgetting their deal earlier.

Remembering the loser gets to pay for the smoothie, Melanie also takes off with a loud roar from her car's engine, startling Sam and Gibby as they immediately buckle up knowing Melanie is driving, her and Freddie is Bound to have race and is having one right now.

* * *

******Feel free to leave reviews and comments on what you think, though it is highly appreciated if you'd use proper language and avoid profanities. :)**


End file.
